


No plot and no hope, just sex

by Roro



Series: Fragments of a Life Never Lived [3]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: But Not of This, DEAL WITH IT, Hookfire is the way, I can change, I'm Going to Hell, I'm kidding, I'm sleepy and I'm delirious, Italiano | Italian, LOOL cite Hook is my new favorite Olympic sports., LOOOL YEAH. I'd like it was porn, Let me tell you how it works on my ship, M/M, One Shot, Please Don't Hate Me, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, The Author Regrets of Many Things, do not even know if am writing correctly in English, for you, however this oneshot it's just gay porn, it's really just squalid and poorly written., let this be known, of course I regret of everything, p0rn, someone help me, who gives a fuck
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-21
Updated: 2013-09-21
Packaged: 2017-12-27 06:29:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/975551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Roro/pseuds/Roro
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Trama? Quale trama? è solo una scena di sesso.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No plot and no hope, just sex

**Author's Note:**

> ♥ Betata dalla sempre più fantastica [Chibimayu](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Chibimayu).
> 
> ♠ Sì ok, parliamone, trama e titolo sono pessimi, ma i tag sono geniali xD forse perché mentre scrivo l'orologio segna quasi l'una e il mio cervello si è addormentato più di un'ora fa. 
> 
> ♣ Prossimo Capitolo avrà come protagonista Neal. Perché sì, deve soffrire anche lui.
> 
> ♦ Enjoy!

Baelfire si inarcò contro il suo petto, la sua erezione che strusciava tra i loro toraci. Aveva lo sguardo appannato, stravolto dal piacere.  
Gemeva, gemeva senza ritegno ad ogni spinta del pirata. Quella danza durava ormai da interi minuti, Killian non voleva che finisse mai. 

Con una spinta più forte delle altre andò a toccare un punto nascosto nel corpo del ragazzo che lanciò un urlo selvaggio afferrandolo per le spalle.

«Ancora.» Implorò, e Hook lo accontentò; sentì le unghie di Bae entrargli a fondo nella carne e si sentì orgoglioso. 

Quei segni erano la prova concreta che gli apparteneva, che poteva infuriarsi e sbraitare, ma che alla fine avrebbe sempre fatto quello che voleva il più giovane.  
Con un ringhio quasi animale si abbassò sul collo esposto dell'altro, mordendo e succhiando quella pelle diafana e morbida. Ora anche Bae gli apparteneva. 

Il ragazzo rantolò nel disperato tentativo di respirare e chiuse gli occhi.

«Sei mio.»

Bae aprì gli occhi e i due si guardarono per un interminabile secondo, poi Hook uscì da lui. Il più piccolo ne rimase sconvolto, guardò Killian con la bocca socchiusa e le sopraciglia aggrottate e il pirata non seppe resistere.  
Si chinò per baciare quella bocca carnosa, si fece strada al suo interno andando ad accarezzare con la propria lingua quella del compagno, succhiò, leccò e morse finché non fu costretto a staccarsi per riprendere fiato.

«Killian...» Ansimò Bae lasciando andare la presa dalle spalle dell'uomo e facendo scivolare le proprie mani sul suo petto.

«Cosa vuoi piccolo?»

Il ragazzo non rispose, ma, gemendo, mosse il bacino andando incontro all'erezione del pirata che perse definitivamente quel poco di controllo che aveva cercato disperatamente di mantenere. 

Con un'unica spinta rientrò nel corpo di Bae che lo accolse allargando maggiormente le gambe, lasciandosi sfuggire un sospiro di pura soddisfazione.  
La danza ricominciò; Killian affondava velocemente nel corpo del ragazzo e questi dondolava il bacino, assecondando più che poteva le spinte del pirata.  
Una goccia di sudore cadde dal mento dell'uomo e si andò ad unire con quelle già presenti sul torace di Bae, il capitano, incantato, si chinò e leccò via quelle gocce, facendo mugolare l'altro. 

Il pirata tornò quindi a guardare il suo piccolo amante mentre questi, ad occhi chiusi, cercava di raggiungere la propria erezione con una mano, che però, venne immediatamente fermata dal capitano del Jolly Roger. 

Bae sussultò e spalancò gli occhi, Hook scosse leggermente la testa senza parlare e sollevò la mano, bloccandogliela sullo schienale del letto.  
Le spinte si fecero ancora più veloci e Bae, impossibilitato a fare altro, allacciò le gambe attorno alla vita dell'uomo, aprendosi completamente a lui, poi lasciò cadere la testa all'indietro abbandonandosi a quelle sensazioni, con Killian che lo riempiva e pompava dentro di lui, andando a sfiorare quasi casualmente, quel fascio di nervi che gli faceva vedere le stelle, e la sua erezione, racchiusa tra i loro toraci, che era sul punto di esplodere. 

Il pirata, vedendo il suo amante così sconvolto da quella carica di piaceri, decise di regalargli ciò che tanto agognava e, lasciando la presa sulla mano del giovane, andò ad insinuarsi tra i loro corpi, afferrando l'erezione pulsante del ragazzo. 

Bae urlò sorpreso, inarcandosi fin quasi a spezzarsi, e con pochi e sapienti movimenti del capitano la sua erezione si riversò sui loro corpi. Il giovane fu scosso da profondi brividi di piacere e si strinse attorno a Killian, il quale, già sull'orlo dell'estasi, alla vista del corpo caldo di Bae stravolto dall'orgasmo e da quell'improvvisa stretta attorno alla sua erezione, incapace di controllarsi, venne con un'ultima e profonda spinta. 

Hook fu il primo a risvegliarsi la mattina dopo. 

Osservò Bae dormire placidamente abbandonato tra le sue braccia con la testa appoggiata sul suo petto, le loro gambe sotto le coperte, erano intrecciate in modo tale che il pirata non avrebbe saputo distinguere le sue da quelle del suo amato. 

Sospirando, Killian strofinò la propria guancia contro la testa di Bae poi, cullato dal dolce sciabordare della nave, dal calore del corpo del ragazzo e dal suo profumo inebriante, si lasciò cadere nuovamente tra le braccia di Morfeo.


End file.
